The Tale of Lord Cabal
by heavy5comando
Summary: This is the Story of my OC from my other story Spells and Louds, how he became the leader of the galactic Empire and why he's neither a hero nor a villain


**The Tale of Lord Cabal**

**This is the origin of my OC from the story Spells and Louds (One-shot no chapters)**

**Hollow: **_I remember it like it was yesterday, the day he found me! The one who would make me the man I am today!_

(Somewhere on Jedhha, set before Rogue One)

Darth Vader along with a few imperial storm troopers are headed to a nearby bar, but why would the all-powerful apprentice of Lord Sidious be headed to such a place

They got a report about a man using the force during a bar fight, but the man was also a renowned bounty hunter from the clone wars (No it's not Bobba Fett)

This was a concern, so Darth Vader decides to investigate this so called Jedi bounty hunter for his master

The storm troopers stand next to the bars door, Darth Vader stops and senses something "There is a powerful force in there"

"And whoever it is, possesses so much hatred!" said Darth Vader "Blast the door open" said Darth Vader

A death trooper locks his blaster onto the door and blasts it wide open, all of the storm troopers enter the bar and see all of the bounty hunters and patron are dead

The bar tender gets out of hiding "Thank goodness you're here! This guys is ACK!" they all watch as the alien bar tender is being choked

All of the storm troopers look at Lord Vader "That is not me!" then the alien is thrown towards the storm troopers

Darth Vader then sees a shadowy figure sitting in the darkness, drinking away "You contain much hatred" said Darth Vader "Hatred that is beyond me"

The man throws his bottle, it misses Darth Vader and hits a storm trooper "And you …. Are a walking piece of robot garbage" replied the man angrily

Then his blue light saber glows, and reveals that the man is badly wounded, Darth Vader senses that he's close to death

Darth Vader looks around and sees multiple blasts on the walls, then he looks to the man sitting on the chair bleeding out

The bounty hunter is six foot tall, wearing an old Jedi general uniform but spray painted to make it grey, he has a scar on his face that starts on his forehead all the way to his right cheek, his hair is ,long and reaches his shoulders, but what catches his appearance was his red eyes

"Who are you Jedi?" asked Darth Vader, the man tries to stand up and readies his light saber "I ….. Am no …..Jedi …….. And I will never ……. Be one!" he then lunges forward

Darth Vader dodges him and readies his red light saber "Your hatred fuels your power" said Vader

"And you don't stop talking!" said the man as he tries to charge at him again, Darth Vader uses his light saber to deflect his attacks

When more Storm troopers arrive Darth Vader orders them away "Leave this one to me!"

They all obey him and head outside to guard, after what seemed like five minutes of light saber bashing, the man falls to his knees on the ground and drops his weapon

Darth Vader stands in front of him "Do it …… Kill me!" said the man as he continues to bleed out

Darth Vader looks at the young man and puts his weapon away, Darth Vader kneels down to face him "You may have yet to be useful child" said Darth Vader "Who are you?"

"M-My name …. Is Hollow …… I am one ….. Of the last …… surviving Jedi …. From the purge!" and the man collapses from bleeding

Darth Vader stands back up, then the Storm troopers enter the bar "what should we do sir?" asked the storm trooper "Bring him to my ship and make sure he gets medical attention" said Darth Vader "Yes my lord" replied the Storm Troopers

(Somewhere in space, Darth Vader's Super Star Destroyer)

Hollow awakens and looks around, he's still wearing his black pants and he notices all of his wounds have been patched up, he stands up from his bed and realizes "Where the hell am i?"

Hollow looks through the window and sees that he's in space, he sees a black long sleeved outfit, so he puts it on

Hollow exits the med bay and sees Storm Troopers marching by and some Storm Troopers guarding the door "Good your awake, please follow us" said the storm trooper

Hollow follows the imperial soldiers to a large door, the door opens and Hollow steps in, he sees a very wide window that gives him a clear view of the front of the ship

"You still feel anger" said Darth Vader as he comes out of the darkness "Why didn't you kill me!?" asked Hollow

"Because I sensed your hatred, you raw power, untamed power" said Darth Vader "Tell me, how did you survive"

Hollow looks out the window "I guess, it was when I was just a young boy, on the planet Er'Kit"

"I was a scavenger, my parents were abusive, they would always beat me up for no reason, force me to steal for them and not share the reward with me and I hated them for it, until one day, when I was stealing from a man, he grabbed me, I panicked" said Hollow

"I tried to call out to my parents to save me, but they were cowards and fled, I begged the man to let me go, then he said to me "I am not going to hurt you" and then he revealed himself to be Jedi master Mace Windu" said Hollow, the very name of that Jedi made Darth Vader's blood boil

"He said he wanted to help me, change me, guide me, he was able to sense that I have the power of the force as well and wanted to turn me into a Jedi" said Hollow "So, I accepted it, I became part of the Padawan's, I played with them, laughed with them and trained with them"

Then Hollow made his hand into a fist "But they had no idea how powerful I was, Master Yoda was capable of sensing hatred within another being, but I was smart enough to learn how to hide it, so I waited and waited, until it was time for me to betray them all!" said Hollow

"But then, came order 66" said Hollow as he felt sad "I-I watched my friends die and all I did was hide, I was scared and I didn't know what to do" said Hollow "Then one of the Padawan's helped me escape, we were free from the city, and we were planning our next move"

"And what was your next move?" asked Darth Vader "I killed him" replied Hollow "I pierced him with my light saber, the very one I use today, I watched as he asked me "Why" and I answered "Because I hate all of you!" and I finished him off piece by piece!" said Hollow in anger

"I knew there was nothing left for me, except for my revenge against the ones who brought me into this world!" said Hollow

"So I became a bounty hunter, I hunted down targets, get paid, survived and killed anyone who wanted to challenge me, when they ask where I got the light saber, I told them that I found it on a dead Jedi, and they all fell for it" said Hollow

"Until one day, I was called to assassinate two thieves who stole from a rich alien, he gave me the faces of the targets and it made my anger reach its peak" said Hollow "So I followed the trail and found the thieves and what a bonus it was for me"

Darth Vader knew what he was talking about "The Thieves were your parents" said Darth Vader "They didn't recognize me at first, until I showed them my face, they begged for mercy and wanted to team up with me so we could all survive, but I knew they just wanted to take advantage of me" said Hollow in anger

"So, I killed them just like how I killed the Jedi who saved me!" then Hollow calmed down

"Then I returned to my client with the heads of my parents, I even told them who they were, he didn't like where this was going and tried to kill me, so I killed him, I killed all of them including his children" said Hollow

"I felt so much power, power I never had and I decided to use it for my own needs" said Hollow

"I raided outposts, attacked villages, stole form the rich and the poor and killed anyone who would dare stand in my way" said Hollow, his anger was so powerful the room started to shake, this made Darth Vader curious

"Until, one day, all of the bounty hunters ambushed me in the bar and tried to assassinate me, for their client and I don't even know who it is" said Hollow "And that's when you decided to use the force, which led me to you" said Darth Vader

Hollow turns to the Sith Lord "I could kill you right now" said Hollow "But you won't, why?" asked Darth Vader

"Because I know who you are Anakin Skywalker!" said Hollow, but then Hollow gets force choked "That name is gone! Anakin Skywalker is dead!" said Darth Vader angrily

Then he drops Hollow, who lands safely on his feet while still regaining his posture "You show strength and potential, the reason why I let you live In the first place" said Darth Vader

Hollow was confused by this "Why did you let me live?" asked Hollow, Darth Vader tossed him a light saber "To forge you a new path, as my Padawan" said Darth Vader, Hollow activates his light saber and it glows crimson, Hollow smiles

**Hollow:** _Throughout that time, Darth Vader trained me in focusing all of my anger into something more powerful and as it turns out I was beyond powerful_

_So powerful that my master believed that I could become a threat to the emperor, but if the emperor ever found out of my existence, he would have me and my master killed_

_So, Darth Vader hid me, he gave me resources and troops as well as blueprints, to build a second Death Star! One that Emperor Palpatine does not know of_

_I built the new Death Star on the outer rims of the galaxy, but I was able to find the flaws and fix them, I then heard of the Death Star plans being stolen by the Rebel Alliance, I wanted to fight so badly, but my master wanted me to be patient, for the time to strike was not yet_

_I waited and watched as the Galactic Empire fought against the Rebellion, and then I found out that Anakin Skywalker has a child or better yet children, I had no quarrel for that matter, it was my masters problem not mine_

_Then I waited, and waited, until one day while I was meditating in my chambers_

(Second Death Star, Outer rim of the Galaxy)

Hollow is in his room, meditating, but while that was happening he didn't; know something else was going on, on Endor Moon

A bright light flashes as Hollow opens his eyes

"W-What?" Hollow was in a blank white space, he looks around trying to figure out where he was

"So, it finally happened" Hollow turns around and points his light saber towards "Anakin Skywalker" said Hollow

And it was Skywalker "So, you died, or better yet my master died" said Hollow "That is correct my apprentice" Hollow turns around to see Darth Vader

"You seem unsettled" said Darth Vader "Are you surprised that there's two of us?" asked Anakin

"Pretty much, so which one of you is my master?" asked Hollow "Both of us" they answered

"What?" said Hollow in confusion "We are the two side that make up the original chosen one" said Darth Vader

"Me, being the one with power and hatred" said Darth Vader "And me being the compassionate and patient" said Anakin

This made sense to Hollow "So, what does that mean for me now?" asked Hollow "Finnish what we started my apprentice" said Darth Vader "Rebuild the Galactic Empire"

"But, for a better cause" said Anakin "One where they will not invoke evil across the realms" hearing those words made Hollow even more confused "I'm sorry, Realms?"

"This is what we have been training you for" said Darth Vader "To make you into something that could help bring balance into the multiverse and fix the damages evil may have left behind" said Anakin

"So I am to become … a beacon of hope?" asked Hollow "Well, not exactly" replied Anakin "Your power is more stronger than anything known in the force, which could mean that you are neither Jedi nor Sith" said Vader "Not good or evil" said Anakin

"You are the embodiment to the last of the surviving generations of the force" they both say in unison

Hollow knew there was something wrong with his training, he was taught how to properly focus his power, he was given many breaks to rest up, he would also learn how to fix anything mechanical and help build the Death Star "You were teaching me to become something else" said Hollow

The two Skywalker's smile (you can't really see Darth Vader smiling)

"So, when do I begin my next path?" asked Hollow "Soon, once my grandson is born and starts his path" said Darth Vader "I'm sorry what?" asked Hollow with more confusion "Till we meet again Hollow Cabal" said Anakin "Seek out the Guardian" was the last thing they both said to him

A bright light flashes and Hollow awakens in his room, he stands up and looks around

"So, my path is changed, I'll accept it" said Hollow as he heads to the Command Center

(Death Star command center)

Hollow opens the doors to see all of the officers and soldiers looking at him "What do we do now my lord?" asked the admiral

Hollow looks at all of them, they all heard of the death of the emperor and Vader "I spoke with my master in the netherealm, we are to hold our positions, I am now in full command of the galactic empire" said Hollow

"We will rebuild this empire through a new path to glory and conquest, but we must wait, only when the time is right, can we take action, I am Lord Hollow Cabal. I am your Supreme Leader. I am the Galactic Empire!" said Hollow

He looks at all of his loyal staff and crew "Hail Supreme leader! Hail Supreme Leader!" they all cheered

**Hollow:** _We stayed out of the new conflict in the galaxy, we remained hidden and we waited, and waited_

_Until news was made, when the child of Han Solo and Leia Organa (Skywalker) was born_

_But we maintained our position and waited, I watched as Ben Solo grew up and trained under the watch of Luke Skywalker_

_Until I saw, what happened between them and the fall of the Jedi temple, that was the moment I was waiting for, then I realized it wasn't and I had to wait, again! Man I hate waiting!_

_Until one day I got a report_

(Death Star, Outer rim of the Galaxy)

An officer runs through all of the soldiers "Supreme Leader! Supreme Leader!" yelled the officer, but then he's being lifted up and pulled to Hollow's direction on the bridge "What is it?" asked Hollow

"M-My lord, the first order! They built a weapon" replied the officer, Hollow started breathing through his newly built mask (it just makes him look cool, he doesn't really need it to breathe)

His mask was black had a triangular chin, a red vizier on his eyes, some silver linings that make up the straps that connect and has two breathing apparatuses (like Darth Vader) on each side of the cheek

"What kind of weapon?" asked Hollow "I-It's just like the Death Star, but bigger, and it's almost complete" replied the Officer

Hollow tosses the man onto a Storm Trooper and walks out of the bridge "Get my TIE Reaper ready!" ordered Hollow "Yes my Lord" replied the Commander

Hollow reaches the hanger and walks towards his ship the TIE Reaper

The TIE Reaper looks like a Clone wars Jedi fighter, only it's black with red and silver, it has foldable wings from a TIE interceptor along with extendable wings like an X-Wing, two blaster on each wing and at the cockpit and missile launchers at the back and it has the ability to swivel transform its entire body to reverse flight, so forward is back and back is forward, see simple

Hollow boards his TIE, outside his flight squadron was watching him "I will not need an escort, this one is on me" said Hollow as he takes off

(Star Killer Base)

Hollow activates cloak on his TIE and lands safely onto the planet, he gets out and enters one of the structures

Hollow passes through the hallways, until he runs into Captain Phasma "Who are you?" she asks

Using the force he puts her in a trance "Tell me, where are the schematics of Star Killer Base?" asked Hollow

"Three hallways to the right and then through a large Durasteel door, you'll find it in there" responded Captain Phasma "Thank you" said Hollow, once he leaved her line of sight Captain Phasma regains consciousness but forgot what just happened

Hollow reaches his destination and opens the doors using the force, he then goes through all 0f the files and blueprints of the First order, though he was intrigued by their AT-AT Walkers and decided to take a copy, even that of their Dreadnought's

Until finally Hollow finds what he was looking for, the schematics of Star Killer base, Hollow uses a hard drive to copy the schematics and get out of there undetected

Although he nearly had a run in with Kylo Ren

(Death Star)

Hollow shows his officers and engineers the schematics to Star Killer Base, they were all shocked and fascinated by this, but they pointed out the weak spots and said they can have it fixed

But the problem they have was not the resources, but the size, they needed something of planet size, even bigger than the Death Star

Which only meant one thing "It's time to get out of this dimension" said Hollow

(The following day)

They prepare the massive fleet of Star destroyers and have them board the death star

Hollow is looking at the large window and into space "Seek out the guardian" was the last words he remembers

"Commander, prepare for interdimensional warp speed" said Hollow, meanwhile inside of the Death Stars Power Generator, is a large blue glowing dome machine, the engineers are running diagnostics, and everything was fine "Standing by my lord" replied the Commander

While the first order was building up, Hollow was able to unlock more secrets behind the force he was able to create a schematic on a machine that could be able to let them travel beyond their worlds, the fuel source was Kyber crystals and thank goodness Hollow found a Sith and Jedi temple that had them

But before Hollow could leave the galaxy, he used his powers to move both temples into the Death Star, so that the memories of the Jedi and Sith will be remembered

"Make the jump now commander" said Hollow as he looks out the window

The machine starts to hum, all systems are at full function" Making the jump ……. Now!"

The Death Star warps out of the Star Wars Universe and warps somewhere else

(In another Dimension)

The Death Star jumps out of Warp speed

Hollow and his troops look out the window and notice something was wrong "Where are all of the stars?" asked Hollow

"My lord, over there" said a Storm Trooper, they all spot a lone star, surrounded by planets and is being attacked by darkness

"Well, looks like we have a civilization to save" said Hollow

**Hollow:** _The universe we went to was known as the Battleborn, a group of heroes or Bad Asses who have one goal: To protect the last star, Solace_

_I made my entrance and I aided them in battling Lothar Rendain and his evil army the Vorelsi. We fought long and hard, and I was the one to finish off that monster_

_Therefore the Jennerit Empire saw me as they're true savior and their Leader, and so I was crowned as the Leader of the Galactic Empire and the Jennerit Empire, I made sure that there were no more tyrannical laws and made sure that Attikus's kind were no longer slaves_

_And then I met the guardian, we had a small fight at first, until he told me who he was, with some small talk we were able to forge an alliance together_

_And then the guardian provided the regeneration of all the stars in the universe, thanks to a powerful Celestial Dragon Aurelion Sol_

_Afterwards the LLC told me of a planet that I can use to build Star Killer base_

(The new Star Killer Base)

The new Star Killer base was finished, and Hollow is going down the halls, headed towards the planets core

When they started building the new Star Killer Base, the Guardian told Hollow to frill into the planets core and stop there and also make sure that the planet's mechanical power systems were connected to the area surrounding the planets core

Drilling through was not easy, but the Guardian said it will be worth it, Hollow even transferred the Jedi and Sith Temples onto Star Killer base

Hollow goes through multiple doors, until finally he was at the planets core, there the guardian was waiting

"Why did you summon me here at the planets core?" asked Hollow "Are you finally gonna tell me why we were doing this?"

"Yes" said Gyro, he then shoots a bolt of energy towards the planets core, making a large blinding light, Hollow covers his eyes and looks away, when the light fades, Hollow looks in awe

The Planets core has been replaced by a neutron Star "What?" asked Hollow, the guardian smiles "There, now you have the power source of your new super weapon, so there's no need to consume other stars, also this is a self-sustaining neutron star, a little gift from the star forger" said Gyro

Well, I'll take my leave then" said Gyro, but then "Wait!" said Hollow, the guardian turns around to face him "W-Why are you doing this?" asked Hollow

Gyro smiles "Because we need you in the battles to come, I know that Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker gave you this new path" said Gyro "I'll see you around Cabal" and the guardian teleports away

Hollow looks towards the Neutron Star "Thank you, guardian"

(Later)

Hollow returns to his quarters, he takes off his mask and looks at the portrait of Darth Vader on one side and on the other was Anakin Skywalker

"I will not fail you my master, I will bring balance and order, to these realms" said Hollow

**Hollow:** _Well, now you all know who I am, and where I come from, why I exist through the multiverse and why this is my destiny!_

_Also, you've all read the Spells and Louds stuff, and you're all probably wondering, how did I meet this Invader Zim, well, that's just a story for another time_

**The End**

**I usually make Stories and Chapters of the Loud House, this is my first Star Wars Fanfiction story, and I am damn proud of it, and to all of you "new readers" don't know, then check out my story "Spells and Louds" and you can see just how destructive Lord Hollow Cabal is, leave a review and tell me what you think**

**And tell me if you want a story on how Hollow met Invader Zim, this is heavy5commando saying, may the force be with you!**


End file.
